Markus' History
by Markus Herada-Kun
Summary: this is Markus' History, this is a OC history when i write the Story it will have more Characters and it will be longer just wait for the Story and have fun reading it and please be nice in the reviews and this is a alternate world


This is a Tale on Markus' Backstory, When Markus was Born he was frail and weak even for a baby. The doctor said that he wouldn't live past a year, on the night he was born the 2 tails lightning wolf's Jinchuriki Died of old age, before it got released from the seal it was in, the Father quickly sealed it in Markus, if a Beast the strong in Markus, he was saved from death and when he turned 5 his Brother and an unknown man killed the Herada Clan, when markus walked out of his room he was greeted with a hallway full of blood, the masked man fled the scene leaving only Markus' brother Tsume, Markus: "why did you do this?" Tsume: "because i wanted to test my power and so then i could become more powerful." Tsume starts Laughing uncontrollably, Markus' heard a voice in him: "if you want power just trust me and you can do whatever you want to him" Markus didn't know what to do and just ran at his brother with killing intent, his brother was more skilled than him in the art of fighting and Markus was useless in that fight, his brother disappeared and Markus got back up and in a fit of rage his Chakra skyrocketed to tailed beast level as he went on a rampage in the hidden cloud, he was up against the strongest Jonin of the Shi Clan, Ōkami was no Match for the Rampaging Jinchuriki, with a barrage of attacks with a blade made out of pure chakra, Ōkami was almost out of Chakra and when he blinked his body was cut in two from one swift attack from Markus' blade, Ōkami the Demon eyed was no more, and when that happened the leader of the Shi clan showed his face, Markus went to attack him but was restrained and had his Chakra drained by three members of the Shi Clan, one little girl went up to markus and hugged him, her name was Ai, Ai calmly said: "its ok, there nothing to worry about you're safe" with those words markus' chakra went down from tailed beast level back to normal level of chakra, Mokushiroku took the eyes out of Okami and infused it into Markus' eyes, Markus' eyes stayed the dark blue color they were before, when he woke up the next morning, he was being watched by the girl, Markus: "where am i and who are you?" Ai: "i am Shi Ai but i get called Ai-Chan and you're in the Shi Clans main house" Markus not remembering what happened yesterday because he rejected the memories, when Mokushiroku and Shurui walked into the room Markus sat there with a frown on his face, Shurui: "Ai-Sama can you please leave this room for a minute" Ai left the room, Mokushiroku: "Markus we are Adopting you into our Clan, you're now Markus Shi" Shurui: "nii-san dont say that, he can keep his last name Herada" Markus sat there then got up walked up to Mokushiroku and punched him, Markus: "do you think i will accept that? i'm not a Shi and i will never become one" Shurui: "Markus how about i adopt you into my side of the clan," Shurui smiled, Markus: "i will be ok with that" he blushed.

after 2 years

Markus was sparring with Ai, Ai was sparring with killing intent going mostly for Markus' weak spots, Markus was defending his weak spots well and then tripped Ai up and made her lose the fight, Markus: "why do you always try to kill me when we spar?" Ai: "because i dont like you ok!" she shouted Ai again: "you're a demon you killed my oldest brother 2 years ago and i still hate you!" she was still shouting at Markus, Markus: "don't yell and fine i am a demon but it doesn't change the fact that i got given your brothers eyes, and second don't think i would lose to a weakling like you" Markus' eyes went red with the middle going purple, Markus: "so if you want to live then don't spar with me again" Shurui kicks Markus down, Shurui: "don't use those eyes on fellow Clan members what haven't gotten them awaken theirs yet" Markus got up, Markus: "fine." Markus walked away as he walked away his eyes went back Dark blue.

4 years later

Markus was walking down a road to Konoha and this Thief showed up, Thief: "give me all your money!" he demanded, Markus: "why would i do that you're weaker than me" the thief grab his knife and tried to stab Markus, Markus dodged it and kicked the thief and broke the thiefs arm with one swift kick, the thief cried with pain and ran off, Markus continued walking down the path to he got to the gates, he walked in and was stopped by two Jonin, Markus got out his note and showed it to the two Jonin, they let him pass, he went to the Hokage's office and he walked up to the hokage, Markus: "hello Hokage-Sama i am here on behalf of the Shi Clan" Hokage: "i know and welcome to the village, you're going to be enrolled in the academy, so you can become a leaf shinobi" Markus Smiled, "thank you Hokage-Sama"

half a year later

**Markus Graduated from the Academy, and was put to the rank of Jonin for his strength, and he learned how to be happy and be able to live life to its max and not to worry about revenge but the tailed beast had other plans for the tailed beast's seal was slowly breaking away, Markus was aware of this and had to make the seal stronger, Markus started to study sealing techniques he learned of one what he could do alone so no one would know he had a demon in him, it was the time he was about to seal the beast in a even stronger seal, the hand seals, tori, tora, tatsu, uma, u, hitsuji, tori, mi, ne, uma, u, tora, mi, saru, he put his hands on the old seal and made it stronger, Sealing Technique 7 path of demon seals, he fainted after the sealing was done,**


End file.
